Secret Santa
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: The Vongola have a Secret Santa. Whose name will Hibari pick? A Christmas fic for my favourite pairing. Warnings: D18, yaoi, love
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back for a D18 Christmas fic! I hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boys love), Implied Swearing, Love. **

**The characters belong to Amano Akira. I do not own KHR**

_**Reader Discretion is advised**_

Hibari walked down the hall of the Vongola headquarters. He turned the corner and walked into his office. He glanced out the widow, watching the white snowflakes as they fell gracefully to the ground. It was Christmas eve and he hated it. He hated Christmas, He hated everything about it. From the lights, to the carolling, to the trees. He hated everything about it. The worst part though, was the Vongola Secret Santa. Everyone had to participate. They all picked names from Reborn's hat and had to get a present for the person they picked. They were all about to have the gathering where they picked the names. Hibari glanced at the ceiling when he heard the announcement.

"Ok, everyone, time to meet in the living area" Tsunayoshi said over the speaker.

Hibari sighed deeply before walking back out of his office and heading to the living area.

"Alright. Everyone is here, correct?" Tsuna asked, glancing around the room.

Reborn started walking around the room with his hat of names. They weren't allowed to read the names until everyone had one. When that time came, only a few people were happy.

Chrome got Mukuro

Mukuro got Yamamoto

Yamamoto got Gokudera

Gokudera got Tsuna

Tsuna got Reborn

Reborn got Ryohei

Ryohei got Lambo

Lambo got Belphegor

Belphegor got Fran

Fran got Lussuria

Lussuria got Squalo

Squalo got Xanxus

Xanxus got Hibari

Hibari got Dino

Dino got Chrome.

Hibari cursed under his breath. Why did he get this name? Why? Did the world hate him? He only had ONE day to get the gift, and he didn't know what to get. This thought of what he should get Dino lead to other thoughts. What did the skylark feel for the older man? Hibari got up and walked back to his office to think. He sat on the windowsill and thought. He didn't hate the man, in fact he liked him, a little. He sat and thought more and more about the bronco. Every time he heard the man was coming to visit, his heart sped up, he got nervous and his stomach started to hurt. The fights that they had were so thrilling. Hibari caught himself getting riled up for a fight, so he went back his previous thoughts. What would he get the man? He came up with something but, Dino wouldn't like it, and it would mean that Hibari would have to go to the Jewellery store. Hibari continued thinking. The skylark knew that Dino liked him, so the latter would be overjoyed with a gift from him. But what would he get?

Hibari had an idea. It was perfect for Dino to receive, but it was terrible for Hibari to give. Oh well, he thought. He went out to a store filled with children's toys and picked out two. He went back to the mansion and sewed the stuffed animals together. He smiled down at them. They were perfect. He couldn't wait until the next day.

**A/N: So this is my Christmas Fic, I hope you like it. Im going to post the next chapter tomorrow, on Christmas day! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Here's the final chapter for Secret Santa!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boys love), Implied Swearing, Love. **

**The characters belong to Amano Akira. I do not own KHR**

_**Reader Discretion is advised**_

The day that Hibari hated had finally arrived! Soon all of the singing and decorating would finally be over! He smiled down at the tiny box he carried, containing his Secret Santa gift. They were all going to exchange the gifts now, in the living area. He walked down the hall, soon arriving in the living area. He sat on the couch along with the other guardians. He glanced down at the present again, making sure the wrapping was perfect. It was wrapped with purple, sparkly paper and it had an orange bow. It was neatly wrapped and perfect. Dino was going to love it.

"Okay everyone, give the gifts you brought to the person who's name you picked. But remember, no opening until everyone has their gift."

Everyone got up and exchanged gifts. Dino smiled when Hibari gave him the small box and the card he had handwritten. When everyone was all settled, Tsuna told everyone to open the gifts. Hibari opened his present from Xanxus and was surprised at what he found. It was a black jacket, lined with purple fur. It resembled the jacket that Xanxus always wore on his shoulders. Hibari said nodded a thanks at Xanxus. Everyone was happy with their gifts.

Dino gently tore the envelope of the card. He read it quietly to himself;

_Dear Dino,_

_I hope you have a very merry Christmas. I know that you will love your gift as much as I love you. I've known you liked me for a long time and I can honestly say I return the feelings. Now open the gift before I bite you to death! _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kyoya_

Dino smiled at the card before looking up at Hibari, who glared at him for not opening the present yet. Dino instantly looked at the box and pulled the strings of the bow until it was undone. He gently tore the paper off and opened the box. It revealed two stuffed animals sewed together. But not any stuffed animals, one looked exactly like Hibird and the other looked like Enzo. The bird was stitched to the top of the turtle's head. Dino grinned at Hibari before getting up, grabbing something green that was previously hanging from the ceiling, and walking over to the younger man. He stood in front of him and shook the green thing above Hibari's head. It was mistletoe. He leaned down to Hibari and kissed the soft lips he wanted for so long. He pulled back and the only thing that Hibari could think was

_This is my favourite Christmas yet._

**A/N: **So that's it for my Christmas fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas! God bless everyone (Especially reviewers)!

Also, I'm so sorry for not updating on Christmas as I promised. My internet was being stupid and so was my computer. I hope you look forward to my new years fic!


End file.
